


Cupcakes in the Park

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddles, Cupcakes, Hugs, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Out walking, Aziraphale spies a cupcake shop. Unsurprisingly, this leads to cupcake eating. And hugs, because it's Hugtober.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Cupcakes in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's Good Omens Earth birthday theme: Cake.

Crowley took three steps alone before his brain processed that Aziraphale was no longer beside him. A quick glance behind him cut the shot of adrenaline before it could really take hold, and he backed up to see what had caught Aziraphale’s attention. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “This whole shop appears to be full of cupcakes.”

“So it is,” Crowley agreed, taking in the shelves filled with cakes of all colors. “Want to go in?”

Aziraphale gave him a _well_ , _duh_ look and pushed open the door. 

The inside of the shop was just as full of cupcakes as the window. Aziraphale decided on a box of twelve, and circled the shop looking for what flavors to put in it. Crowley spoke up in favor of a dark chocolate one with black icing and a candy spider on one side, and Aziraphale beamed and asked the young man behind the counter to add it to the box. 

Back out on the street, Aziraphale led the way to a small corner park, where he settled on a bench and opened the box. 

“Which one shall we try first?” he asked. 

“All of them,” Crowley suggested.

“I don’t think you understand the meaning of the word ‘first’,” Aziraphale commented, and selected a pale green cupcake.

Crowley sat down and wiggled an arm between Aziraphale’s back and the bench. Aziraphale snuggled into his side with a pleased noise and took a bite of his cupcake. 

“Oh,” he said after a minute. “This is absolutely lovely. Here, try it.” He held out the cupcake. 

Crowley pulled his head back, eying the pastry with partially-feigned trepidation. “What kind is it?”

“A delicious kind,” Aziraphale said, eyes twinkling. 

“It better not be, I don’t know, basil, or spinach, or something,” Crowley warned, but he leaned forward and took a bite. He stared into space, chewing thoughtfully. Not basil, luckily. Or spinach. Lemon, it seemed like. Both the cake and the icing. 

“Not bad,” he admitted.

Aziraphale smiled. “I said it was good.”

“You did,” Crowley said agreeably, and squeezed the angel gently to his side. “Want to try another?”


End file.
